


Riddles With Nygma

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to play a game about riddles with Edward and it leads to some stimulating answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles With Nygma

You and Edward decided to play a game, for each riddle you solved, he'd have to tell you a secret. But if you failed to answer the riddle then you'd be the one spilling the beans. It was simple enough, and you were just glad to be spending time with the forensic scientist.

"What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?" he asked with a wide smirk on his face, awaiting your answer.

You acted like you were in deep thought before answering, "A river."

"Not to be rude, but that was an easy one." he remarked.

"No maybe I actually know more than you think I do. Anyway, tell me something that I don't know about you!" you exclaimed as you rested your elbows on the counter, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Okay so you know that lunch you gave me the other day? The spaghetti with meatballs." you nodded your head, paying close attention as he spoke. "It had onions in it, which I'm not too fond of."

There was a look of disappointment on your face and you shook your head. It was certainly not much of a secret at all.

"Wow that was really juicy, Nygma. I'll remember next time, or maybe next time I won't get you anything instead so you won't have to worry about onions in your food." you said with a shrug of your shoulders, finding his secret to be quite humorous.

"That's a bit dramatic. So, next one; the one who makes it, sells it. The one who buys it, never uses it. The one that uses it never knows that he’s using it. What is it?"

"A coffin." you answered, feeling at ease with your answer.

"Right again." he whispered under his breath, adjusting his glasses quickly with a hand.

"You know, you didn't have to remind me that we're playing this game in a morgue. I don't need to hear those dark riddles." you joked, laughing softly.

"I couldn't help it, isn't it a bit exciting?" he chuckled as his eyes glistened. You furrowed your eyebrows at him, waiting for another top secret.

"I really like the perfume you're wearing today, Y/N." he said, glancing down at the ground before looking back up at you and meeting your eyes staring back at him. You couldn't help but crack a smile because of his compliment.

"Th-thanks. That was an improvement from the first one I guess." you replied, feeling your cheeks rise in temperature.

He took note of this which made him feel more tense himself so he quickly asked, "When you need me, you throw me away. But when you're done with me, you bring me back. What am I?"

You thought for a few moments but you suddenly started feeling really distracted. The answer didn't come to you immediately like it did before. You placed a finger beneath your chin and you looked back at him, finding yourself at a lost for words.

"Give up?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No of course not! I don't give up." you giggled, trying to play it off like you weren't preoccupied.

"Well I'm telling you anyway. An anchor." he revealed, laughing with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, I was just about to say that, jackass." you nudged him with your elbow playfully, pouting because you lost that round.

"Too late. Now it's your turn." he pointed his finger at you, he was way too fired up about your failure.

"I'm still going to put onions in your food." you teased, winking at him playfully.

"I specifically said I didn't like those." he looked a little disappointed and then added. "I just wouldn't eat it then."

"I got one for you Nygma." you stepped closer to him and he started moving back, which resulted in his back hitting the wall. You looked him in the eyes and you didn't break contact with them even for a second. "I offer protection, I get the finger ten times. You use your fingers to get me off. What am I?"

His cheeks flushed with a soft pink and he looked down at you, with your body pressed up against his. You could hear the sound of his heartbeat clearly and you'd hope that meant he wouldn't be able to hear yours. You waited for his answer, but he was silent for a little before finally answering, "A glove."

"And we have a winner. I'm a little bored of playing this game now. It's clear, you know the answers to every single riddle out there so I'm going to accept that I'll never be as skilled as you in that category. Also, you're not very good at this secrets game." you said with a small smile. "Should I be on my way now?" you asked suddenly, pulling away from his body and making your way towards the door until he stopped you by grasping your arm gently.

"Wait! Y/N, before you leave I have one more for you." he grinned from ear to ear and you stood there, with a vexed look on your face.

"I am two and two. I am hot, I am cold. I am the parent of numbers that cannot be told. I am a gift beyond measure, a matter of course. I am given with pleasure when I'm taken by force, what am I?" he chuckled after he finished, you gave him a look of disbelief and shook your head.

"That's it." you yanked him by his tie with your face only inches away from his. A rush of heat started in your chest and slowly spread throughout the rest of your body, reaching every last limb. His warm breath comforted you and his eyes watched your every move, from the slight twitch of your lip to the way your shoulders rose and fell as you breathed. You leaned forward, his hand brushing the hair out of your face and he removed his glasses with his other hand. In an instant, your lips were on his. At once your mouths were moving in concord, it was warm and his lips were soft. He pulled away, you ran your fingers through his hair and pulled him back in. Your lips met again with his before you remembered to take a breath, his body was against yours and you felt your heartbeat accelerating. 

You pulled away this time, licking your lips afterwards. A look of surprise on his face, he finally said, "That was undoubtedly the correct answer." 

You let go of his tie and smiled back at him, "I'll be seeing you around, Nygma. Maybe for the next round." you waved and winked at him again before leaving the room. 

"R-Round two? I better go rehearse." he said to himself nervously after you left, his cheeks still glowing.


End file.
